The First
by the sleepyhead
Summary: He's lost his ship and a nakama, and now he's losing his temper. Luffy isn't as immature and ignorant as most people take him to be. [Spoiler at Water 7]


**Warning: Spoiler at Water 7.**

* * *

><p>Nothing was the same anymore. Words couldn't be put into sentences to describe how the situation was at the moment. And to think that it all happened yesterday and so suddenly was almost ridiculous.<p>

The day had started off so smoothly. Everyone except Zoro had been especially enthusiastic as they reached Water 7. Only he stayed back to guard the ship as the others went to venture around the city of water. He was impressed by the island, but perhaps it was because of that small nudging feeling that something would go horribly wrong that made him stay instead. Nami, Luffy and Usopp had gone to find shipwrights to help with the ship. Robin and Chopper went to explore, and Sanji, not wanting to stay with his rival, decided to do some shopping instead.

Zoro had it spot on. To start with the worst, a shipwright had came out of nowhere aboard the Going Merry, and in no time had stated that she wouldn't be able to go on their journey anymore. When he left, Sanji and Chopper had come back running to the ship, asking the whereabouts of Robin. Nami also returned, alone, explaining what had happened to Usopp. They avenged their nakama and succeeded in bringing the Franky house down. But Usopp was in for the worst. He refused to believe the fate of their beloved ship, and was stubborn to have the ship fixed no matter what happened. However, Luffy paid no attention, though when he was cut short by a kick to his face, he finally got to his senses. Nonetheless, Usopp left the crew; losing to the duel he'd promised Luffy later that evening.

''Heavy...!'' Luffy pulled his straw hat down to cover his tear-stained face.

Zoro was there to reassure Luffy he wasn't doing anything wrong, stepping up as the second-in-command and as the first mate who understood their captain best, and Luffy shook off the pain in his heart. They packed all their stuff and left the ship, leaving medicine behind for Usopp to tend to his injuries.

And just like that, two of their crewmembers were gone.

* * *

><p>The next day, no one had dared to bring up the subject. Luffy sat upon a building just beside the hotel they were staying in, with his first two crewmates on the rooftop. Sanji and Chopper had gone elsewhere, saying that they wanted to investigate something. He stared off into another direction, away from the eyes of his nakama.<p>

Zoro wasn't feeling very comfortable, what with all the tension in the atmosphere, and decided that he needed a breather. He stood up.

''Where are you going?'' the navigator asked him almost disinterestly.

''A walk.'' He disappeared behind the rooftop door, and the door shut close.

Nami turned back to look at her captain, and decided that she didn't like this side of him. She preferred his happier side, no matter how annoying he could be. Yet, she was a little angry with him, with his decision yesterday. Since the incident, Nami refused to look at him in the eye, and tried to keep a good distance away.

She stood up, silently heading to the door, leaving Luffy alone as she made her way back to their room to rest. Apparently the room was big enough for everyone to sleep in, and with only one bed in the middle, the guys slept on the floor. Nami closed the door shut and went to sit on the edge of the bed, staring down at her hands as she thought about everything that had happened lately. She fought back the tears, not wanting to remember any of it anymore.

The door clicked shut, and the turn of the lock was heard as someone made their way and stood in front of her. Nami didn't bother to look who it was.

"Nami."

''Yes?'' Her voice betrayed her.

''Is something the matter?''

_So he noticed. Fake it, Namt._''No, I'm just tired, is all.''

''Don't lie to me. It's very obvious.''

''What are you talking about, Luffy? I'm fine.''

''Tell me the truth.'' His eyes burned, demanding an honest response from her. He didn't understand; what did he do? Why didn't she want to say it? Weren't they nakama? ''This is a captain's order.''

Nami couldn't fight back. She had grown into a woman who understood the importance of the crew, her nakama, and learned that each of the others would obey the captain under any circumstances. She had grown to become just like them, and she couldn't just turn back. So she decided to give in, hoping that their idiot-captain would understand and not say anything else.

''I...'' She paused, carefully choosing her words as she clenched her fist tightly. ''I'm upset with your decision to give up Usopp, okay? I mean, it's so –'' She left it hanging.

''...It was for the best.''

''What? Do you know what you're saying?''

Luffy gave her a long stare before turning his gaze away. ''It's his fault for being so stubborn.''

Nami snapped her head up to him in disapproval. ''Luffy! He cares a lot for Merry! Think about his feelings when you told him the sudden news about our ship! Of course he'd be stubborn to give her up!''

''He should have listened to me! Weren't you there? He didn't want to believe a word I said! I'm the captain, too!'' He glared daggers, trying not to raise his voice any higher.

''It's not about who's captain! You let him go too easily! You almost even told him to leave yourself before Sanji-kun stopped you!''

Luffy turned and walked away from Nami, refusing to meet her eyes. ''Let's drop this. Forget we ever had this conversation.''

''_Luffy_!'' Nami got up and ran to him, grabbing the front of his shirt roughly, her eyes angry and disappointed. ''What's wrong with you? Usopp is your nakama right? You guys had tons of fun together before! You didn't have to beat him up or let him just walk away! You, as the captain, should have talked to him about it!''

''What's the point of talking it out when he's the one who got mad first? Nami, he wouldn't listen! Don't you understand?''

''Of course I do! You don't care about his feelings! You only care about having adventures in future and not about Merry! You just decided to buy a new ship and leave her so that she wouldn't be such a bother to fix and all! Luffy, it's your entire fault that we got into this mess! You're always like this, you know that?''

Luffy's eyes flared with anger. He grabbed Nami's waist with a hand and pushed her back roughly until she was pinned against the wall, and slammed the other just beside her head so that she wouldn't run away, and listen to him, hopefully understanding him.

''NAMI! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!'' he yelled in her face, his outraged eyes demanding her to listen and understand. Nami stood rooted to the spot, unable to speak or move a muscle. ''YOU THINK I WANTED HIM TO LEAVE?! I decided to buy a new ship because it's better for Merry and the crew, especially Usopp!''

Nami trembled, scared. Luffy was capable of overturning the entire hotel when he got real mad. Just his glare could make a weak opponent to have zero courage to stand up to him.

''Do you want a new ship that can sail with us with no problem, or watch Merry sink into the sea in the middle of our journey? You think that Usopp would be able to handle it, having Merry to just suddenly break in two out of nowhere? What would we do if she actually did? What, swim the rest of the journey? Swim back to Water 7 and finally get a new ship? Of course I want to have more adventures! But I want my nakama to be safe at all times! I don't want to see Usopp struggling with the ship and tiring himself out! I don't want to see everyone cry later when Merry breaks in the middle of nowhere! Besides, it would be better to leave Merry at the scrap place in one piece than ending up at the bottom of the sea in pieces! Do you understand?''

The tears were coming now. Trying to think about Merry, broken and alone at the bottom of the ocean where it was dark and lifeless was unbearable. His eyes filled with tears as his breathing hitched, trying to finish his explanation so that Nami would understand him completely.

''Did you think that I even wanted to give up on Merry? Do you know how hard it was just to tell Usopp about the news? I knew how he would react! He didn't even believe me! Why would I lie?''

''Luffy...'' Nami bit her lip, guilt flooding her as she began to understand.

''I accepted his challenge because that was how he wanted it to be! I didn't stop him when he walked away because then I'd be destroying his pride! Usopp fought me like a true man even though he knew he wouldn't win! Destroying a man's pride is not what someone else would want to do!''

Tears were streaming freely down his face now. Ignoring her entirely, Luffy rested his forehead on hers, still exhausted from the day before and all the drama, and the unbearable thought of Merry, and letting all his anger out. His straw hat fell from his head and hanged from the string around his neck as he sighed. Memories of good times with Merry and his nakama, especially Usopp, went through his mind. He gritted his teeth, refusing to let anymore tears fall. He gasped for air.

''You don't know the captain's burden, Nami...'' His anger died down. He was too exhausted, both mentally and physically. He didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Nami didn't budge. She took in the fact that her captain, this serious yet childish 17 year old teen, was actually thinking like a full-grown adult. She should have known though, that Luffy had always been that way. His own reasons to protect or do something were, in a way, extremely unexpected and sometimes seem dumb, yet they were reasonable and were always honest and true. He had a pure and caring soul despite his appearance, and he always put others first. He cared for his nakama, and even strangers who seemed to need their help, and would fight to the death just so they could be happy. Nami had took him the wrong way. It was probably because the decision was just too sudden and stressful. But nonetheless, she couldn't stop the wave of guilt crashing over and over again.

''I...'' She looked away, disappointed and upset with herself. What was wrong with her? She should have known him better, after spending so much time with the crew. ''I'm sorry... for saying all that. I guess I'm just too upset.''

Luffy glanced at her once and pulled his gaze back to the floor. ''No, I'm sorry too for getting all mad. You're not hurt, are you?''

"No, I'm not.''

He sighed in frustration towards his own actions. ''Well, that's good to hear.''

Both didn't move then, their minds busy absorbing everything that had just been said and done. It was hard to believe that they had already lost a nakama, and have no idea where another had gone to. And then Luffy and Nami almost fought - who'd know if one of them might have left, too?

Luffy felt like he wasn't being a good captain. He wasn't capable of taking care of anyone and being responsible. He was too reckless, and many decisions he had made in the past had caused everyone in many troubles. Even though they would turn up victorious and happy, he couldn't help but feel that it was always his fault for what happens, and sorry just wasn't enough.

By coincidence, both glanced up at the same time, and were about to look away when they were caught up in each other's gaze. To Nami, his eyes were intimidating, and they screamed forgiveness for his actions, and also desperation. To Luffy though, her eyes were flooded with guilt and sadness, and like every other time, he felt like it was his fault.

But none of that really mattered at the moment. What was, though, was the sudden adrenalin rush that began to run in each of their veins. Luffy felt his heartbeat quicken, and he didn't really know why. Like the person he was, he was confused, wondering why his heart was behaving in such a way. He didn't understand. Nami, who was a year older than him, suspected a reason that she did _not_want to believe. She swallowed hard, noticing the anxiousness that began to grow in his eyes. What happened next almost sent both of their hearts flying out of their chests. None had expected this to happen.

Before he even realized it, Luffy was already leaning towards Nami. The gap between them was so very small, and one small push from the back would have already closed every single space between them. Luffy knew he should probably stop whatever he was doing - or _trying_to do. The problem was, other than his body refusing to move, _he_didn't want to do anything to stop himself.

'_I wonder if this is how Sanji feels all the time?_' he wondered, already inches away.

Nami's brain processed what was happening. _He wouldn't...!_She knew she had to do something, anything at all to stop Luffy. A faint pink dusted across her cheeks as she quickly placed two small, feminine hands on his chest, and pushed him away, trying to hide the blush with a disapproved frown.

''Luffy!'' Nami snapped, trying to show that she was angry. She was hoping that her face wouldn't give her away. ''W-What are you trying to pull? You better not-''

''What's wrong, Nami?'' Luffy sighed, raising a confused eyebrow. ''Why do you look so frightened?''

Nami swallowed the lump in her throat. ''Well! What you're g-gonna do... is...''

He cocked his head to the side slightly, looking more confused than ever. ''What? It's just a kiss, right? Is it dangerous?''

She stared at him, the shade of pink turning a light red. ''W-Well... No, but...''

''Then that settles it!'' Luffy grinned cheekily, turning slightly pink on the cheeks himself. ''Don't worry, Nami - I'm just curious.''

Nami couldn't believe it. She knew that Luffy was always curious and bold, but to go to such an extent as this was so unexpected. Was he even capable? Did he even know what he's doing? Was she really going to kiss her idiot of a captain?

Yet, Nami trembled, not from fear - but anticipation as Luffy slowly closed the gap in between them with their hearts pounding.

He was so gentle with her. Everything he did, he did it slowly and carefully, as if one wrong move could ruin everything. He was warm, and not bulky at all despite having fought so many strong opponents. The grip on her waist tightened and relaxed from time to time, as if he was restraining himself. Luffy knew very well that he could sometimes suddenly be reckless, and over do things when he lost complete control over himself, or get carried away.

He got as far as brushing his lips against hers before there was a loud banging on the door.

''Hey! Guys! Someone let me in! Bad news!''

_SHIT!_Luffy pulled away and turned pale as sweat trailed down his face. Immediately afterwards his entire face heated up to a bright red as everything seemed to stop for a long second. His mouth fell open, panicking as he turned his head to the door.

''Oi! Open up the door! Is anyone there?'' Sanji demanded, banging loudly, almost attempting to kick his way in.

''Crap!'' Luffy jumped back from the wall, running around in circles, panicking. ''What am I suppose to- If he finds out that I- AHHH!''

Nami tried to recover herself, and waved at her face to make herself cool down. ''Luffy! Act like you're taking a nap! Cover your face with your hat!''

''A-Ah!''

He did as he told, frantically getting on the bed. Nami exhaled sharply, and made her way towards the door, opening it to see an agitated Sanji.

''Nami-san! Why did you open the door so late?'' Sanji asked, stepping in, and shut the door.

''Oi Luffy! Wake up, listen!'' he demanded. Luffy sat up, failing terribly to act like as if nothing happened. ''A-Ah, S-Sanji, what's with the ruckus?''

''What's up with your hair?'' he trailed off, staring at Luffy's black head.

Luffy gawked, sweat pouring down from his forehead like nobody's business. He threw a quick, disapproved stare in Nami's direction, who was standing beside Sanji with her red face in her hands.

''What's going on here, Nami-san...?'' Sanji asked, curious, glancing from Luffy to Nami, but then shook his head.''Ah! That's not important! Iceberg-san was shot last night!''

''What?'' Luffy and Nami recovered, staring at him in shock.

''I'll tell you the details later! I need to meet up with Chopper! See ya soon!''

And with that, Sanji disappeared out of the door, leaving the two alone inside the room with a tense silence.

''So...'' Nami glanced up to her captain, biting her lower lip.

''...No time to think about that, Nami,'' he huffed, jumping off the bed. ''Right now, we have to see what's going on!''

''Right!''

Both dashed out of the room, to where ever the big news had happened. They avoided the Galley-La Company, mostly, as they jumped from building to building and across dark alleys.

''Hey, Nami,'' Luffy panted, struggling to catch a breath.

''Huh? What is it?'' She glanced at him, and saw a big grin plastered across his slightly red face.

''That one was my first,'' he chuckled goofily, and gave her a warm smile. ''I liked it!''


End file.
